I Just Called To Say I Love You
by flashpenguin
Summary: Separated by a law enforcement conference on the other side of the country, Reese is missing the love of his life - until she calls him to say the three little words that will make it alright. *COMPLETE*


_This song came on the radio at work and I got to thinking about my late ex and how he once sent me a letter on a short piece of paper that said "This is a Stevie Wonder 'I Just Called To Say I Love You' sort of letter. I love you." And I wondered to myself how I could make that work for our favourite lovers. I think I did. I hope you enjoy this short and simple, but sweet story._

_Song prompt: "I Just Called To Say I Love You" by Stevie Wonder._

* * *

**I Just Called To Say I Love You**

The baby was fast asleep, Bear was on his pillow, and the house was finally settled down, but John Reese was feeling restless. Sure he had everything a man could ever possibly want, but right now – at this moment – he was the loneliest man on planet Earth. All because his heart – the love of his life – Joss, was far away.

He wanted to go to her and take her in his arms, but she was across the country at a law enforcement convention. He comforted himself that she was doing her job and that she had understood when work had taken him away, but it wasn't the same. She was his reason for everything, and without her, life went on, but the sun didn't shine. At least he had Jessica to hold. It was a tiny comfort.

Leaning back on the couch, he stretched himself out to his full length and tried to get comfortable. He had given up trying to sleep in the bed because every time he rolled over and reached for Joss, his arms came up empty. No, the couch was better suited to his needs until she came back home.

Reese reached over and picked up the phone. Usually she called about this time to talk about her day and the things going on at the convention, but tonight she was running late.

He told himself that he wasn't going to worry; it was possible that she was running late. But it didn't bring him comfort. He needed to hear her voice.

As if by magic, the special ringtone sounded and her name flashed in bold letters. Reese pressed "talk" on the screen.

"Hi, stranger," he greeted huskily into the receiver.

"Hi, John," Joss responded back. Only after hearing her voice could he begin to relax. "Miss me?"

Closing his eyes, he felt a smile tug on his lips. "A little," he admitted coyly.

"Sure." She gave a sarcastic snort. "Maybe I should stay away another day," she remarked.

"Don't you dare. I'm barely going to make it until tomorrow," he stated, while his heart broke just a little bit more that he was going to have to spend another night without her.

"So, how was your day?" she wondered and changed the subject.

"Predictable. Although, I think Jessica tried to say her first word."

There was a catch in Joss's voice. "Oh?"

"Don't worry, Joss, I think it sounded like someone playing a record backwards," he assured her.

"Still..." She sniffled. "I missed it."

"She might do it again for you, and with a mouthful of cereal."

Joss chuckled. "Taylor did the same thing," she remembered fondly. "So, are you sleeping?"

Reese shrugged. "Sure." He wasn't, but she didn't need to know that.

"Are you sleeping on the couch?" she asked.

"How did you know? Are you bugging my phone?"

"You wish. I know you, John."

Reese blinked quickly to hold the tears back. "I miss you, Joss."

"I just went out of town." Out of town and across the country, to be correct, but it wasn't going to change things by pointing that out.

"I know. I know you'll be back home. I just miss you. I miss holding you." His arms ached so much it hurt.

"You do?"

"I do. I miss hearing you breathe at night. And I miss making love to you."

"I miss making love to you too," she admitted softly. The seconds passed into minutes as they listened to each other breathe.

"When are you going to be home?" Reese wondered.

"Soon. I have a couple of things to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Hmmm...things," she evaded.

"Things. That sound ominous."

"It isn't. Trust me."

"I do."

"I trust you too. So, are you settled down for the night?" Joss asked.

"Sort of. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want to catch you in your birthday suit."

"Yes, you do," Reese returned slyly. "You have. Many times," he reminded her.

Joss felt her cheeks grow hot. "I wish I had known this side of you existed before I agreed to marry you."

"Why? Would you have turned me down?"

"No. I would have jumped you that much sooner."

"Who has the naughty side now?" he teased her.

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me," she replied with a laugh.

"You love me for it."

"Yeah, I do,"she confessed with a heartfelt sigh.

"I love it when you blush."

"I don't blush."

"You do blush," he contradicted. "Especially when I..."

"John, this call might be tapped," she warned.

"I'm sure that Finch has learned to switch off the intercom when we're conversing," Reese assured her, but he was grinning.

"I would rather play it safe."

"You would? How safe would you play it?" he inquired saucily.

"Safe enough."

"Handcuffs? Throwing me in the back of your cruiser?"

"Keep talking like that," she warned, "and I'll do more than that."

Reese grinned broadly at the thought. "Body search? Will you read me my rights first?"

Joss gave a little snort. "If you wouldn't enjoy it so much, I would do all of the above."

"The baby is asleep, so tell me what you would do if you were here." Reese shifted his weight on the cushions to help ease the constriction of his jeans as his body grew hard from desire.

Joss gave a short laugh. "Unfortunately, this isn't one of those calls."

"Oh?"

"It's kind of a Stevie Wonder 'I Just Called To Say I Love You' call. Besides, it wouldn't do me any good to get you all excited with hot-n-heavy talk, only to be interrupted by the doorbell."

Reese tried to make sense of her comment. "Doorbell?"

"Yeah, like the one getting ready to ring right now." At that moment the doorbell chimed. "Answer the door, John."

Flummoxed, Reese pulled himself off the couch, his moment of desire squelched. With heavy feet, he walked to the foyer, then unfastened the many locks before swinging the heavy oak door open.

"Hi John," Joss greeted. She flipped the phone closed.

Reese had to blink twice to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him. But his wife – the love of his life and his heart – was standing on the porch as real as the love he felt for her.

"Joss," he breathed and pulled her into his arms. Pressing his lips to hers, he kissed her with all the pent up emotion he had been holding on to since he had seen her off at the airport a week earlier. His hands roamed over her familiar curves. Yep, she was real.

Breaking away, he buried his head in her hair. "I thought you weren't going to be home for another day," he whispered and blinked to keep the happy tears at bay.

"Finch arranged for me to get an earlier flight. He thought you had lived without me long enough."

"He was right." If he lived to be a thousand he could never get enough of holding her in his arms. She was the reason he was alive. He pulled her flush against him and molded her to his frame for the perfect fit.

"I take it Jessica is fast asleep?" Joss asked with just a hint of a provocative tone in her voice.

"Out like a light," Reese confirmed. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Remember when you asked what I would do if I was with you right now?" she asked. Her hands roamed over his back. One week apart had been hell, but she was holding him again, and all was right with the universe. She wasn't going to let him go again. Not if she could help it.

"I remember everything," he murmured low in her ear and kissed her neck. He loved the way her pulse quickened and how she sighed. "Which one did you want to do first?"

"All of them. Right after you kiss me senseless."

Reese pulled back to look at her. His heart was in his eyes as he drank in Joss's incredible beauty. "Right here?" he asked.

"Sure."

"You do realize that we'll be making out on the porch for the whole neighbourhood to see," he pointed out matter of factly.

"Yep. Then you can carry me to the bedroom and make love to me until I can't walk."

Reese smiled. "I like that plan. I love you, Joss."

"I love you, John."

"Kiss me."

"With pleasure," she said before covering her lips with his for a kiss for the whole world to see.

And neither one cared.

The End.


End file.
